Hikaru Ketsueki
Hikaru is an Arrancar/Shinigami Hybrid created by Aizen many years before he created the Vizard, and is currently living in Karakura Town. Appearance He has an appearance, of a young, well toned man who has bright red hair with few streaks here and there and emerald eyes. He wears a red, black and white shirt which is open to reveal a green undershirt, he also wears a red and black collar, alongside black gloves, with bandages going to his forearms on both hands. His lower body attire is red and black pants, with the same colour shoes. Personality He usually has a cheerful and calm personality, and is usually gets along with most people. In battle he uses his calm and cheerful personality to provoke opponents in order to use his own techniques, he only battles when needed, and will not enter combat unless it is deemed an absolute necessity. History He has a long history, that dates back to when Aizen was still a lieutenant serving Shinji Hirako. He was the 4th seat of the 10th division, under a currently unnamed captain, and was on a mission to slay hollows roaming around Seireitei. However, after he finished his mission, Aizen conducted his hollowfication experiment on him, which he thought had failed. However, what truly happened was that Hikaru had been able to travel to Hueco Mundo, and thus master his Shinigami, and new Arrancar powers. He then came to the human world, and started working with Urahara, albeit loosely. Powers and Abilities Trememdous Spiritual Pressure: '''He has an absolutely monstrous amount of spiritual pressure, as he has both Arrancar, and Shinigami powers. Even while he was a 4th seat, his spiritual powers were considered lieutenant level, now after hundreds of years, his power is monstrous, being able to fight on par with three captain level shinigami at once, and only using his sealed zanpakutou. '''Master Swordsmanship: He is a flawless swordsman, who is capable of fighting Toshiro Hitsugaya's level of swordsman with apparent ease. He can cut right through Shikai level techniques, and withstand Bankai level techniques (albeit for a brief period of time) and still keep his sword intact. He uses deadly movements which comprise of highly fast slashes and lunges which overpower opponents effortlessly. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: As his shikai doesn't provide him with a sword like weapon, he has trained himself extensively in hand to hand combat, he can battle opponents of Saijin Komamura's level while using his hand to hand combat and arrive at a standstill. He uses a style reminescent of boxing with his hands, and uses swift kicks with his legs. Sonido/Shunpo Master: '''He is highly adept at the use of both Sonido and Shunpo, having mastered them both exceptionally well. He can easily dodge a point blank cero like beam from one attacker, and still be able to evade a powerful sword strike from another, and still casually talk like nothing has happened. Zanpakutou '''Kasai Hime(lit:Fire Princess) '''His zanpakutou's sealed form takes the appearance of an average katana with a red and circled crossguard. It is shown to be highly resistent to almost any attack. '''Shikai: He releases with the command "Hakai"(lit:Destroy), his sealed form then fades away and uses it's energy to turn into two red gloves with some sort of jewel imbedded into them. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai's special ability is to generate "explosions" by clicking his fingers. This is a hard ability to control, as he has to pinpoint the exact location of where he will fire, but he has mastered it to the point where he can use it reflexively. Bankai: Although not revealed, it's name is known as Shinpi-Tekkina Bakugeki-ki Ressurecion: His Ressurecion name is Arco De Tiempo, and when sealed, takes the form of a silver ring with a pentacle on it. When released, his appearance doesn't change as much as most arrancar, aside from the fact that he now has two silver gauntlets, a silver mask and boots. '''Ressurecion Special Ability: '''His special ability is to control the time of inaminate objects, this includes average swords, explosions, rock, steel and other inanimate objects. However, he cannot control animate objects, and as such cannot rot someone to death, however he can speed up an objects time, reverse it and stop it. He can even restore large battleships in seconds, and can fight on par with espada level combatants by using this ability. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Shinigami Category:Ash9876